On a Hot Morning Ichigo x Renji
by Demy Park
Summary: Ichigo x Renji short One-shot, yes this is malexmale so reader be warned!, Enjoy ;


On a Hot Summer Morning - Ichigo x Renji Finished : 3:26 PM 4/21/2008

"Kurosaki Ichigo! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Yelled a red haired guy outside of 15yr old Ichigo Kurosaki's house an orange haired guy peeped out of his window, it was none other than Ichigo. "Renji!! come inside We'll talk here Im too lazy to go outside!" ordered Ichigo to his red haired friend Renji Abarai.

Renji was in his Gigai form so he decided to go visit Ichigo to go bother him and take some of his food, Which is what he would usually do, Ichigo didn't mind it but his father accused him of eating all the bean paste, crackers, and other food items along with drinking almost all the coffee in the house every week.

Ichigo opended the door, he was wearing black shorts and white t-shirt, it was summer time so he dressed lightly when he went to sleep. Renji was wearing his regular blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a vest with a cool bandana around his head to keep his hair back.

"Aren't you tired of always wearing the same thing?" asked Ichigo as he handed Renji water, it was maybe about 95 degrees outside and it felt like an inferno inside with the A/C broken, Ichigo's dad and sisters were out looking for a new A/C, they said it would take them a couple hours before they got home so Ichigo was left in charge of the house so he was the only one with Renji at the time.

"Hmm... True but ya know I don't get paid quite alot so I can just go around spending it on new threads!" said Renji as his eye began to twitch. In truth Renji DID get paid alot but he would always spend it on some new and very expensive goggles and such so he didn't have quite alot of money to spend in the real world.

"Ha! You make me laugh, come on I've heard how much you Liutenets get paid!... makes me wanna just go into soul society for about a while and just collect my pay... Come upstairs I bet I have something that'll fit you.. I mean you might die in those clothes with this heat!" said Ichigo as grabbed Renji's arm and pulled it close to him and began to slugglishly go up the stairs.

"Alright fine then..." said Renji as he began to think what kind of clothes Ichigo might have. They both finally got up stairs. Ichigo closed the door quietly and then began to rumage thru the closet and began to pull random clothes out.

"Try some of these, choose whatever you like." said Ichigo as he smiled.  
"Uhm.. Thanks I guess I'll try these!" said Renji as he began to look at the array of clothing Ichigo pulled out for him, they of course were all summer clothes, because of course he wasn't going to wear winter clothes in the summer right?

Renji began to take of his vest and shirt when suddenly he spotted Ichigo sitting down with the palm of his hand on his cheek shyly smiling. Renji ignored that fact and just began to put on the clothes Ichigo layed out for him, he picked up a navy blue tank top and put it on. Then came down to taking off his pants. He looked towards Ichigo with the corner of his eye only to spot Ichigo the same way he was when he last saw him. Renji again igonored Ichigo's strange actions and took off his pants naturally and picked up a pair of White shorts and was ready to put them on when he heard a thump on the floor. He turned around and only to see that Ichigo had passed out! The heat had gotten to him as well as secretly the fact that Renji was changing in HIS bedroom! It made Ichigo just lay there looking almost dead with some blood coming out of his nose. Renji put on the shorts quickly and rushed over to Ichigo.

"Hey! whats up with you?" Renji said not knowing that Ichigo was passed out.

"Hey wait a second I'll give him some water!" thought Renji as he splashed water on Ichigo's face. No good, Renji wasn't thinking clearly, then again like Ichigo would say, When did he EVER think clearly anyway?. Renj gave it another thought.  
"What if I put the water in my mouth and then I..." he stopped at his thought and began to turn red.  
"Nah he won't notice.. that and this is a one and only chance to do this! I have to do it now" Renji thought it was the perfect opportunity to 'kiss' Ichigo. He liked him very much and thats why he would visit him every week.

Renji took some water and put it in his mouth then he opened Ichigo's mouth slightly and poured the water into his mouth from his mouth. From then the water went down Ichigo's throat. Renji got his opportunity and began to kiss Ichigo, he shoved his toungue down Ichigo's throat as a sort of 'wake-up call' for him. Ichigo then opened his eyes slightly and noticed that Renji was kissing him!

"Wait a sec!! How did this happen!?" Ichigo thought in his head. "Maybe I should..." Ichigo thought of just pretending that he still wasn't awake so the moment could last longer but instead he then bit Renji's toungue, and out Renji let a light scream.  
"Jeeze! What was that for!?" Renji said as he was kneeling, with one leg in between Ichigo's place and the other on the other side. Renji didn't notice he was hurting Ichigo too, not just kissing him, but since he didn't say anything Renji thought it didn't bother Ichigo.

"Be more gentle will ya!?, Man I could have suffocated with that dang toungue of yours in my mouth.." said Ichigo as he began to blush.

Renji was happy that Ichigo didn't spaz out on him, he was so happy that he moved his leg by accident more on Ichigo's place and out Ichigo let a scream.

"Renji... get your damn knee off of there!!" Ichigo said as he began to feel pain.  
"Want me to heal it for you?" Renji said as he stuck out his toungue "What!!" yelled Ichigo "What? Nothing I was talking about... Uhh.. you cut!" said Renji trying to make an excuse for saying something like that.  
"...Yeah my cut... phht.. If you want that badly just ask" said Ichigo laughing as he pulled Renji closer to him.  
"Are you... serious!?" Renji said, he never thought Ichigo would ever say something like that.  
"Yeah I mean if you really want my food that badly then go downstairs and get it like you always do, you don't have to try to seduce me for it" said Ichigo trying to keep in his laughter.  
"Oh you litt--!!..." Renji began as he then was interuptted by a deep kiss. They layed there like that for a long while.. then suddenly...

"Hey Ichigo were home!! We got the A/C Come down stairs!" yelled Karin as she opened the door only to see Renji and Ichigo together on top of each other. Karins' eye began to twitch. "I won't say anything... My eyes!!" said Karin to herself as she went downstairs.

"No wait Karin it's not what you think!!" said Ichigo "Uhh.. If you really wanted her to beleive that wouldn't you have moved me out of the way?" said Renji with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Nah.. I don't want to leave you just yet." said Ichigo "Not yet...".

They spent a few more minutes together and then Renji broke the silence. "Well.. I better get going... I have no place to stay here in the real world so I'll go back to Soul Society... I'll be back next week... ok?" said Renji

"Wait!... Is it possible for you to... stay here..." said Ichigo as he started to sit up.  
"Well... It's the summer.. so I don't have much work to do...do you want me to stay here... with you?" said Renji with a smile.  
"If you can... I'd love you...for it! I'd like that if you do that yeah.." Ichigo said blushing.  
"Then I will... If you give me a place to live...hehe"  
"...You can stay in the closet..." joked Ichigo "Hey!! no way am I staying in there!... I'll be in your bed if you want me to stay here" "Your such a... -sigh- alright I'm sure my dad would be happy to have another 'son' to love"  
"and Im sure you'll love someone other than Kon hogging up your bed space"


End file.
